Happy Birthday Jaime
by missmartian369
Summary: Jaime's 19th birthday is coming up, and Traci wants to do something special for him.


**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is my first one-shot of 2020! **

**I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

**April 3****rd**

It was a quite night at the Reyes residence. Alberto and Bianca Reyes, Jaime's parents, were sitting in the living room, with Alberto watching TV and Bianca reading her book. Milagro Reyes, Jaime's little sister, was in her room playing with her dolls. And Jaime? He was in his room face-timing his girlfriend Traci Thurston. Currently Traci was telling him about what she learned today during her training session with Zatanna.

"Well look at you Ms. Thurston." Jaime said, "You're getting a better handle on your powers every day." He added with a smile on his face.

"Thanks!" Traci said happily.

"Before you know it, you'll be an Outsider just like us; Giving inspiration to others who have magical powers just like you." Jaime said.

Traci looked down at her crossed arms on her desk.

"You really think so?" Traci whispered.

"Traci, I know so." Jaime said softly.

Traci looked back up at her screen to her boyfriend and saw the soft smile on his face and the look in his eyes that told her he meant everything he just said. Traci smiled and looked back down shyly.

"Thanks." Traci whispered.

Jaime said nothing. He just smiled at her lovingly. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Traci spoke up again.

"So, Mr. Reyes." Traci said looking back up at Jaime, "Tomorrow is your 19th birthday." She added.

"Yeah." Jaime sighed.

"Are you doing anything special?" Traci asked.

"Not really." Jaime shrugged.

"What? Why?" Traci asked.

"Well everyone is busy with their own schedules." Jaime answered, "Both my parents have to work, my sister is hanging out with her friends, and everyone else is busy, too. For example, you have another all day training session with Zatanna tomorrow. Hell, I'm even helping my dad out at his garage tomorrow." He added.

Traci looked back down at her desk. He wasn't wrong. Everyone's personal schedule was keeping them completely busy.

"Hey why the long face?" Jaime asked.

"I just feel bad that basically we're all too busy to celebrate your birthday." Traci said, still looking down.

"Hey, hey none of that." Jaime said, "I know that everyone will still wish me a happy birthday tomorrow and that's enough for me. Please don't be sad." He added.

"You sure?" Traci asked, looking back up at him.

"Positive." Jaime said, smiling.

Traci looked back down at her desk and the two of them sat in comfortable silence once more.

"I love you Jaime." Traci said, looking back up at him.

"I love you, too Trac." Jaime said with a soft smile. He then looked down at his watch and sighed.

"It's getting late." Jaime said, "My dad and I are going to the garage early tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep." He added.

"Okay." Traci said, nodding.

"Talk to you tomorrow?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah." Traci said, smiling.

They both said their goodbyes and ended the face-time call. Even though the call was over, Traci still sat at her desk, deep in thought. She was still stuck on the fact that everyone, including herself, was just too busy to celebrate Jaime's 19th birthday tomorrow.

"_There's got to be something I could do." _Traci thought to herself. After spending a few more moments in deep thought, and idea finally struck her. She went over to her bed where her bag was and started digging for her phone.

"_Oh, I hope this will work for everyone." _Traci thought to herself.

She then got out her phone and started making calls.

* * *

Traci was beyond excited!

She was so happy to have put this little celebration together in the short time frame she had. She made calls to all of their friends, as well as Jaime's parents, last night to see if they could make it to the Hub during the evening for a get together to celebrate Jaime's 19th birthday and they all said yes! She then set the plan in motion: Jaime's dad would get Jaime to go to the Hub for the latter half of the day, then everyone would casually make their way over to the Hub to hang, then Bart and Ed would take Jaime out with them to get something around 6pm, which would allow Traci, Asami, Brenda, Tye, and Paco to come over to the Hub with cake and a few birthday decorations and then surprise Jaime when he, Bart, and Ed made it back to the Hub. There was a chance that Jaime would get suspicious with everyone's arrival, but she knew Jaime could be dense sometimes and she relied on that along with his tiredness to keep him from figuring out anything.

It was perfect! What could go wrong?

* * *

**April 4****th**

Jaime and his father got to the garage around 6am, and they stayed there until about 3:30pm. Needless to say Jaime was exhausted. When they got back to their house, Jaime immediately started walking up the stairs to go to his room.

"Mijo where are you going?" Alberto asked.

"I'm going to my room to sleep the rest of the day away." Jaime answered tiredly.

"Don't you want to go out? Like to the Hub or something?" Alberto asked, "Especially with today being your birthday." He added.

"No I'm good." Jaime answered, "Especially after the long day I just had." He added.

He started up the stairs again.

"Jaime." Alberto called out.

Jaime stopped and turned to his father once more.

"Jaime your mother and I noticed that you've been cooked up in your room for the past week." Alberto said.

"I know dad, but it's fine." Jaime said, "I've just been tired lately with all the school work and Outsider work I've been doing." He added.

"You never let that stop you when you were on the covert team." Alberto said.

"Being out in the open makes things a little different dad." Jaime said.

"Still you should go out." Alberto said, "Go to the Hub and hang out with your friends." He added.

"Why are you trying to get me out the house?" Jaime asked, "You've never done that before. Is there something going on?" He added.

"There's nothing going on." Alberto said, lying through his teeth, "Again, it's your birthday and you shouldn't spend it cooped up in the house. Go hang out with your friends at the Hub." He added.

Jaime sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Fine I'll go." Jaime said, "But can I take a quick nap first?" He asked.

"Sure mijo." Alberto chuckled.

And with that, Jaime walked the rest of the way up the stairs and to his room.

* * *

Jaime arrived at the Hub around 5pm, and even though he took an hour and a half nap he was still tired. He walked through the zeta tube and made a beeline for the couch, dumping himself on it. Sitting on the other couch was Artemis, M'Gann, Zatanna, and Raquel, who were all talking and drinking tea.

"Hey Jaime." The four older girls said.

"Hey." Jaime mumbled, his face buried in the couch cushion.

"Happy Birthday!" The four older girls said.

"Thank you." Jaime mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Raquel asked.

"Had a long day." Jaime answered, "My dad and I woke up at 6am this morning to go work at his garage and we didn't get home until 3:30pm. But then my dad was basically pushing me to spend my birthday out of the house and come here to hang with everyone so I take a nap and come straight here. But even with that nap I'm still tired." He added.

"Ah." The four girls said in unison.

"What are you all doing here?" Jaime asked, lifting his head from the couch cushion, "I mean I know why Artemis is here, being the den mother and all. But what about you three?" He added.

"Slumber party." Zatanna answered.

"And we're spending the day with Artemis." M'Gann said.

"Cool." Jaime answered.

Just then Garfield, Victor, Tara, Violet, and Forager walked down the stairs.

"Hey it's the birthday boy!" Victor said.

"Happy Birthday Jaime Reyes!" Forager said.

"Thank you." Jaime said.

"What's up man?" Garfield asked.

"Nothing much." Jaime answered.

"What brings you here?" Tara asked.

"My dad wanted me to come here and hang with everybody." Jaime answered, repositioning himself to actually sit on the couch.

"Oh cool." Tara said.

"It's great to see you Jaime!" Violet said.

"Yeah we haven't seen you around here in a while." Victor said.

"Thanks guys." Jaime said, "It's great to see you all, too. I do wish the others were here, too though. But I guess that's what happens when you have conflicting schedules.

The younger members secretly gave each other a knowing look. If only he knew what was coming later on in the evening.

They all spent the next five minute chatting it up when the zeta tube started chiming. It announced the arrival of Virgil and Cassie. The two came in laughing hysterically, with Virgil giving Cassie a piggy-back ride. Everyone watched the scene bemused.

"Well, well, well look at the lovebirds." Garfield said, smirking.

"Hey guys." Virgil and Cassie laughed. Virgil put Cassie down and the two walked over to everyone else, hand-in-hand. They then noticed Jaime.

"Hey Jaime!" Cassie said, going over to give him a hug.

"What's up man?" Virgil said, giving Jaime a high-five.

"Hey guys." Jaime said, smiling.

"Happy Birthday!" Both Virgil and Cassie said.

"Thank you." Jaime said, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were busy all day." He added.

"We thought we would be, too." Cassie said.

"But our schedules cleared up faster then we thought and after hanging out for a little bit we decided to come here." Virgil said.

"Oh cool." Jaime said, "It was same for me. I wasn't planning on coming here after helping my dad at his garage but he wanted me to come here." He added.

Then the zeta tube started chiming again, announcing the arrival of Bart and Ed.

"What is up people?!" Bart exclaimed, "Bart is in the house!" He added.

"Bart please." Ed sighed.

"Hermano, what's up?!" Bart said, glomping Jaime.

"Nice to see you, too Bart." Jaime chuckled, "And I'm doing good." He added.

"Happy Birthday." Ed said, smiling.

"Thank you." Jaime said.

"We ended up finishing our work at the youth center early and decided to stop by to see who was here and hang." Bart said excitedly.

"Same." Jaime said.

"This is awesome! We haven't seen you in a while!" Bart exclaimed.

"Then the zeta tube started up again, and to Jaime's surprise, it announced the arrival of Tim, Stephanie, Cissie, and Cassandra. The four of them walked through the zeta tube and started towards where everyone was in the living room.

"Hey guys." Cissie said.

"Hey." Everyone said collectively.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jaime asked.

This got a snicker from everyone else in the room.

"Nice to see you, too Jaime." Cassandra said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry guys." Jaime said, "It's just that your arrival caught me off guard. You guys rarely every come by the Hub." He added.

"Oh, come on Jaime." Tim said, "We are not rarely ever here." He added.

"Yeah ya'll are." Everyone else said. Tim deflated.

"Thanks for the help guys." He said sarcastically.

Stephanie laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Cheer up you know they're right." She said before turning back to her friends, "We got done with our work in Gotham and decided to come here for a change. Plus, Alfred, Bruce, and Ollie started a Vanderpump Rules marathon and kind off kicked us out." She added.

That got a laugh out of everyone. Then Jaime paused as he thought of something.

"You know something?" Jaime asked, "I noticed that almost all of our schedules cleared up early today." He added.

The younger members tensed up a little at what he just said.

"And then almost all of us decide to come here and hang out." Jaime said, "Almost like something was planned." He added.

"Okay slow you're roll there, Inspector Gadget." Cassandra said, "Nothing was planned here." She added.

"Not Inspector Gadget." Raquel chuckled.

"Oh, wait I get it!" Bart said, "Because of all the gadgets he can pull up as Blue Beetle!" He added, laughing hysterical.

"Dude!" Jaime said in protest.

"Like I was saying." Cassandra said, "Nothing was planned. People's schedules clear up all the time and it just so happens that we all wanted to come to the Hub to hang. It's no big deal." She added.

Jaime still somewhat felt like something was up, but he was too tired to continue questioning them about it. Plus, he didn't really care since whatever might be planned most likely has nothing to do with him. So, he let it go.

"I guess." Jaime said, leaning his elbow on the arms of the couch and resting his head in his hand, closing his eyes.

The younger members let out a quiet sigh of relief. Things so far were going as planned.

Everyone then spent the next hour talking and laughing about random things, with Jaime going in and out of sleep during that time. Garfield then looked at his watch and saw that it was 6pm. He looked over to where Jaime was and saw that he was sleeping. He then looked towards Bart and Ed, got their attention, and gave them a nod, to which Bart and Ed nodded back.

They were up. Bart and Ed the moved over to where Jaime was and began to wake him up.

"Jaime." Bart said, "Hey Jaime." He added.

Jaime rose his head from his hand a little and look around tiredly, "Hmm?" He said tiredly.

"Are you awake?" Bart asked. This caused Ed to give him the "Are you serious?" look.

Meanwhile Jaime just gave him a tired, but blank stare, "Yeah I'm awake and jumping for joy." He said sarcastically.

"Great!" Bart said, "How about you join Ed and I to go get Seagram's Escapes for everyone?" He added.

"Excuse me what?" Artemis said, "What is this I'm hearing about Seagram's Escapes?" She added.

"We're going to go to the store to get some Seagram's Escapes." Bart said.

"Aren't those wine coolers?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Ed said.

"Meaning that there's alcohol in them?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, but only like 3%." Ed shrugged.

"Still they have alcohol in them." Artemis said, "You guys can't get those." She added.

"Awww Artemis come on!" Bart whined.

"Don't 'come on' me Bart." Artemis said, "Everyone here isn't 21 or older and I will not have anyone younger than that drinking alcohol. Hell, we didn't do that when we were your age." She added.

"We didn't?" Raquel questioned.

That got a laugh out of M'Gann and Zatanna and Artemis turned to glare at them.

"Plus, Will is dropping Lian off here tonight because he as to go into work and I don't want any form of alcohol around her, no matter how low the percentage is." Artemis said.

"You're no fun." Bart said, pouting. Ed chuckled at his boyfriend's childishness.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Artemis said, waving him off, "Get over it and go get soda or juice instead." She added.

"Bart just let it go." Ed chuckled, shaking his head.

"Fine." Bart huffed, "Come on, Jaime lets go." He added.

"Do I have to?" Jaime whined tiredly.

"Yes." Bart said.

"Can't you take Virgil with you instead?" Jaime asked.

"No, we want you to come with us." Ed said, "Plus Virgil is a little preoccupied at the moment." Ed added, pointing his thumb over to where Virgil was sitting.

The three boys looked over to see Virgil sitting on the chair with Cassie in his lap. Both were in their own world, laughing giddily about something.

Jaime sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Fine." He sighed, standing up.

"Awesome!" Bart said.

The three boys then began walking towards the zeta tube. Just before they reached it though, Victor stopped them.

"Hang on guys." Victor said, looking at his phone, "I just got a message from Conner." He added.

"Is he okay?" M'Gann asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah he's fine." Victor said, "But he got a tip on some suspicious activity going on in Taos and he thinks that the Outsiders should check it out." He added.

"Finally! We haven't had a mission in a while!" Cassie said, standing up. Virgil followed her movements with an equal amount of excitement.

Jaime sighed, _"Well maybe this mission will wake me up a little bit." _He thought to himself.

Garfield sighed as well. This definitely wasn't a part of the plan. He could only hope the mission wouldn't take too long and they would be back here in good time.

"You guys ought to get going." Tim said.

"Yeah, we'll be here when you get back." Stephanie said, her head on Tim's shoulder.

"Does this mean we can't go out and get drinks." Bart asked, pouting.

"Oh Bart." Ed said, face palming.

And with that, the Outsiders exited through the zeta tube, off to meet Superboy in Taos.

* * *

Lian arrived not too long after the Outsiders left and before everyone knew it, Baby Shark was playing on the TV screen. At the moment, Lian, Artemis, M'Gann, Zatanna, Raquel, Violet, Cissie, Tim, and Stephanie were all singing the Baby Shark theme song.

"Baby shark do do do dododo, Baby shark do do do dododo, Baby shark do do do dododo, Baby shark!" They all sang, with even Cissie and Lian dancing and clapping to the beat.

Meanwhile Cassandra sat there watching all of this with her hands over her ears and a look of absolute irritation on her face.

Suddenly the zeta tube chimed and announced the arrival of Traci, Asami, Tye, Brenda, and Paco. They walked through with Asami, Tye, Brenda, and Paco carrying party decorations while Traci carried a cake.

"We're here!" Traci squealed excitedly. She then took a look around and saw that only Artemis, M'Gann, Zatanna, Raquel, Violet, Cissie, Lian, Stephanie, Tim, and Cassandra were present.

"Wait." Traci said, "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They left like twenty minutes ago for an Outsider mission." Cassandra said with a strain.

"A mission?!" Traci exclaimed.

"You okay there Cassandra?" Brenda asked.

"Just…make…the singing…..stop." Cassandra whimpered.

"Lighten up Cassandra this is fun." Stephanie chuckled.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Traci asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Tim said, "But I hope so." He added.

"Okay what exactly is going on here?" Artemis asked, pausing the TV.

"Auntie mouse!" Lian protested.

"I'll un-pause it in a moment Lian." Artemis told her before turning her attention back to the teens currently present, "Well?" She added giving an expectant look.

Traci sighed and explained everything to Artemis. Once she was done, Artemis gave a look of understanding.

"Oh, so that's what all of this is about." She said, "Why didn't you let me know?" She added.

"Well I asked Gar if I should but he said that you wouldn't care." Traci said.

"Well Gar was right I don't care that you're throwing this little get together. I just like knowing what's going on around here." Artemis said.

"Like you told our cave den mothers what you were planning back in the day?" Zatanna asked, smirking.

"Not helping Zatanna." Artemis deadpanned, resulting in Zatanna laughing.

"But no seriously Traci we could have helped you." Zatanna said once she calmed down, "Especially since M'Gann is like a master planner." She added.

"Okay point taken." Traci chuckled, "I'm sorry. I'll definitely let you know the next time I'm planning something here." She added.

"Thank you." Artemis said, chuckling, "Now do you need help decorating?" She asked.

"Yes please!" Asami said, smiling.

"But Auntie Mouse I thought we were watching Baby Shark?" Lian asked in protest.

"We are baby girl." Artemis said, "We're just taking a quick break to help our friends out." She added.

"Oh thank goodness." Cassandra muttered under her breath. This got a snicker from Stephanie and Cissie.

"Lian do you want to go with me to the game room." Violet said, standing up.

"There's a game room here?!" Lian asked excitedly.

"You bet!" Violet said, "Come on!" She added.

Violet and Lian made their way upstairs to the game room, with Artemis mouthing a 'thank you' in Violet's direction. Everyone then started to set up the decorations.

"Do you know where their mission is?" Traci asked as she set the cake down on the kitchen island.

"It's in Taos." Zatanna said.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Traci asked.

"I honestly don't know young Trac." Zatanna said.

"Don't worry Traci!" Cissie said, "I'm sure they'll be back here before we know it!" She added.

"All of them?" Traci asked.

"All of them!" Cissie said with a smile.

"I hope so." Traci said.

No, wait. What was she saying? She had to think positive! Of course they would all be back! Garfield would see to it! And they would be back soon, too! Their mission wouldn't take that long.

Right?

* * *

Wrong.

That sudden mission didn't just take an hour or two as the small operation turned out to be a whole operation trying to traffic meta-teens. The Outsiders were able to put a stop to the operation and save the meta-teens, but it took them the rest of the night to do so. It was ten minutes until 11pm and the Outsiders were currently at the Meta-Human Youth Center dropping off the few meta-teens they rescued. While Beast Boy, Superboy, Cyborg, Tara, and Forager were getting all the rescued meta-teens settled, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Static, Kid Flash, and El Dorado were gathered in the lobby.

"This has been the longest day." Blue Beetle said.

"You can say that again." El Dorado said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Who knew that this mission was going to turn out like it did." Static said.

"I still can't believe people are still trying to traffic meta-teens." Wonder Girl said, crossing her arms.

"Believe it." Static said, putting a hand on Wonder Girl's shoulder, "Even after everything that happened there will still be some sick people out here." He added.

"I know, but it's just not fair." Wonder Girl said softly, putting her hand over Virgil's on her shoulder.

It was then that Beast Boy, Superboy, Cyborg, Tara, and Forager entered the lobby and joined the rest of their teammates.

"Okay everyone is now settled in." Superboy said.

"That's great." Blue Beetle said, "Is everything now done?" He added.

"Yeah everything is done." Beast Boy said.

"Great." Blue Beetle said, "I'm going to head out now." He added, and started walking to where the zeta tube was in the center.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah where are you going Blue?" Beast Boy asked.

Blue Beetle stopped and turned back around to where his friends were standing.

"I'm going home dude." Blue Beetle said, tiredly, "This day has been _long_ and I'm completely exhausted. I just want to go home dude." He added.

"You can't go home." Beast Boy said, with everyone else nodding their heads in agreement.

"Why not?" Blue Beetle, "You haven't stopped any of us from going our separate ways after a mission before when we would do so." He added.

"Yeah I know." Beast Boy said, "But this time it's different. We all have to go back to the Hub." He added.

"Why?" Blue Beetle asked.

"For a mission debrief." Beast Boy said.

"Didn't we just have one now?" Blue Beetle asked.

"We need to have an official one back at the Hub." Beast Boy said.

"Come on Blue it shouldn't take too long." Superboy said. Beast Boy had told him what was going on and he wanted to help any way that he could.

The other members of the Outsiders agreed.

"_The Superboy is right Jaime Reyes." _The Scarab said, _"The correct procedure would be to go back to the Hub for this mission debrief." _He added.

"Of course the first time you spoke today would be against what I want to do." Blue Beetle muttered to the Scarab quietly.

"…_Just go back to the damn Hub Jaime Reyes." _The Scarab said bluntly.

Blue Beetle sighed because once again he was not going to get out of this.

"Fine." He said, "Let's go back to the Hub." He added.

Garfield nodded and led his team towards the zeta tube at the center. He was thrilled that they were finally heading back to the Hub, but he hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

The time was now 11pm back at the Hub. Currently Artemis, M'Gann, Zatanna, and Raquel were sitting on one of the couches watching Girls Trip. Artemis had put Lian to bed in her room for the night so they were free to watch that movie. At the moment they were all laughing hysterically at the zip lining scene when the zeta tube chimed up. Artemis paused the TV as Garfield walks through the zeta tube.

"We're back." Garfield said.

"Hey Garfield." The four girls said.

Garfield then took a look around the living room, "Wow I can't believe that the decorations are still up." He said with surprise.

"You really thought that she would take them down?" Zatanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I honestly didn't know the longer we were out there." Garfield said, rubbing the back of his neck.

That got a chuckle out of the four girls.

"Where's everyone else?" M'Gann asked.

"They're right behind me." Garfield said, "They should be arriving soon." He added.

"Jaime, too?" Zatanna asked.

"Yep!" Garfield said, "He wanted to go home, but I told him that we were having a mission debrief and he had to come." He added.

"Awesome." Artemis said.

"Where is everyone else?" Garfield asked, "Did they go home?" He added.

"No they went upstairs to the game room three hours ago and have been there since." M'Gann said.

"Oh." Garfield said.

The zeta tube chimed up again and announced the arrivals of the other members of the Outsiders but Blue Beetle. They all walked in and looked around the living room.

"These decorations are sweet!" Virgil said.

"With the small amount of time she had to plan all this Traci did well." Cassie said.

"Where's Jaime?" Raquel asked.

"Right behind us." Bart said, "He got into a small argument with the Scarab while we were going through the Zeta Tube at the youth center.

"Ah." The four older girls said in understanding.

The zeta tube then chimed up again.

"That's him!" Bart said, "Everyone get in position!" He added.

The Outsiders, sans Conner who went to go join hi fiancé on the couch with the Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel, gathered around the zeta tube as it announced the arrival of Blue Beetle.

"Alright Gar," Jaime said as he walked through the zeta tube, retracting his armor in the process, "Let's get this debrief over with." He added.

"SURPRISE!" His teammates shouted, resulting in Jaime jumping back in surprise. He then took a look around at the decorations in the living room.

"Wha….what is all this?" Jaime asked.

"Happy Birthday Jaime!" Cassie said, rushing over to give Jaime a hug, "All of this is for you!" She added.

"Fo…for me?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah dude!" Virgil said.

"I…I don't understand." Jaime said.

"Dude, Traci set up all of this for you!" Garfield said, "She felt horrible that we were all going to be too busy to celebrate your birthday today so she called us up and planned all of this!" He added.

"Traci….did all of this for me?" Jaime asked.

"She sure did!" Garfield said, "Well she intended for you to be back earlier but his whole mission popped up and that's why I was so adamant about us all coming back here afterwards." He added.

"Speaking of Traci, where is she?" Cassie asked, "I didn't see her when I came in." She added.

Her teammates agreed with her and they too asked where Traci was.

"You guys seriously didn't see her?" Zatanna asked, "She's right there." She added, pointing over to the other couch.

Everyone turned their heads to where Zatanna was pointing and indeed saw Traci on the other couch. She was asleep, lying curled up under a blanket, a party hat sitting above her head on the couch.

"She fell asleep like an hour ago waiting for you all to come back." M'Gann said.

"How she slept through our loud laughter is beyond me." Raquel chuckled, "But she did." She added.

Jaime walked over to where Traci was sleeping. He could not believe she did all of this for him. When he reached her, he knelt down in front of her and began to shake her to wake her up.

"Traci?" Jaime whispered, shaking her a bit, "Hey Traci." He added.

Traci jerked back with a tired gasp.

"Hey, hey it's me." Jaime whispered, rubbing her upper arm to sooth her.

"Baby?" Traci muttered tiredly, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah." Jaime whispered.

"Babe is that you?" Traci asked.

"Yeah it's me." Jaime chuckled.

Traci scrunched her face and finally opened her eyes, blinking a few times to focus them. When they were finally focused, she finally got clear look at the beautiful man kneeling in front of her.

"Jaime you're back." Traci said softly, a smile on her face. Not a second later her eyes go wide.

"You're back!" She exclaimed, sitting up on her elbows, "What time is it?! Oh, my gosh it's so late! I can't believe I fell asleep! Did everyone come back?! Are the others still here?! Did Bart eat all of the cake?!" She asked frantically.

"Hey!" Bart said indignantly. Ed snickered at this.

"Traci." Jaime said softly.

"I can't believe this is happened!" Traci said, "Of course with me being bad luck something like this would happen!" She added.

"Traci." Jaime said again.

"I wanted to end your birthday on a good note with this get together, and then all of this happens!" Traci said sadly, "This wasn't supposed to happen like this! I can't beli-!" She started but was interrupted.

Jaime grabbed her face and pulled her towards him and kissed her. Traci gasped in shock, but then sighed with content, turning her head to the side and deepened the kiss.

Everyone else watched the scene with amused looks on their faces.

"Oooohhhhhhhhh!" Raquel said.

"YEAH JAIME! GET YOUR GIRL DUDE!" A voice called out.

A loud slapping sound then followed.

"OW!" That same voice called out.

Jaime and Traci pulled apart and they, along with everyone else turned their heads to the top of the stairs to see Brenda, Paco, Tye, Asami, Tim, Stephanie, Cissie, Cassandra, and Violet walking down them, with Paco rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys are still here!" Traci said excitedly.

"Of course we are." Brenda said, "We all just went up to the game room to play some games" She added.

"Yeah Brenda and I totally destroyed Tim and Stephanie at Dance Battle!" Paco said.

"No you didn't!" Tim said.

"Yeah we did!" Paco said.

"No you didn't!" Stephanie said.

"Yeah we did!" Brenda said.

This argument kept going as they made it down the stairs and to their friends.

"Can you guys quite it?" Tye asked, annoyed.

"No let them keep going. I actually find this argument very entertaining." Cassandra said smirking.

"I just want cake." Asami said.

"Yeah we can finally eat it now that everyone is back" Cissie said.

"I'm one step ahead of you!" Bart said from the kitchen.

"We better get in there before he eats it all." Ed chuckled.

Everyone then made their way towards the kitchen. Jaime helped Traci up from the couch, pulling her into a hug once she was fully standing up. Traci gladly returned the hug with a content smile on her face.

"You really did all this for me?" Jaime whispered into her ear.

"Yeah." Traci whispered back.

"Why?" Jaime asked.

"Because I love you." Traci whispered.

"I love you, too." Jaime whispered, "Thank you." He added.

They stayed in each other's arms for a moment more before separating. Traci then picked up the party hat on the couch and put it on Jaime's head.

"It suits you." Traci laughed.

Jaime only smiled lovingly at her in response.

"Hey lovebirds! You better get in here and get a slice of cake before it's all gone!" Cassie called out to them.

Traci and Jaime laughed made their way to the kitchen hand-in-hand.

In Jaime's eyes, this was the perfect birthday.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I'm finally getting it in writing. I hoped to have posted this yesterday on my birthday but oh well. I hope you all like it! Leave a comment of you want!**

**Here are the translations of the words in Spanish:**

**Mijo = Son**

**Hermano = Brother**


End file.
